The present invention relates to a cutting board intended to be used in such a way that it is placed on an upper section of a sink. More specifically, the invention relates to the cutting board excellent in a drainage function that includes projecting rods projecting from a side surface of the cutting board, a length of a projecting portion of each of the projecting rods being adjustable at will, which can be used for every shaped and every sized sink, and which can effectively drain water on the cutting board into an interior of a sink.
There has been a cutting board intended to be used in such a way that it is set slidably in an upper section of a sink, for example, of a built-in kitchen. Since such a cutting board is so structured that opposed side surfaces of the cutting board are directly set in upper steps of the sink, there are no sufficient space through which water on the cutting board is drained into an interior of the sink. As such, there may be a case where water on the cutting board flows along a peripheral wall of the sink, and then overflows from the sink to flood over the floor. Therefore, in a case where a person cooks or washes a surface of the cutting board with water running, there arises a problem in which water may spills out over the floor.
For resolving the above described problem, for example, patent document 1 discloses a cutting board with L-letter shaped leg sections, each leg section jettying out from each side of the cutting board to provide a space between the cutting board and fitting steps of a sink in order to allow water on the cutting board to drain out through the space. With such a cutting board, the problem regarding the drainage could be resolved. However, there is such a drawback that this cutting board is available only to such a sink having a width suitable for a distance between the leg sections. It will also be difficult to place the cutting board on the sink having supporting steps of a curved shape on a sink top for the cutting board (see FIG. 7), since the leg sections are not made separately and thus their lengths are not independently adjustable.
Patent document 2 discloses a cutting board including hole-shaped or groove-shaped drainage sections on both ends of the cutting board through which water on a cutting board is flown down into an interior of a sink after it is guided in an declining direction or a width direction of the cutting board main body. Such a cutting board, however, has a limit in sizing holes and grooves, since the strength of the supporting sections decrease as the width of the holes and the grooves becomes large if the cutting board is made of wood or plastic. There also has been such a problem that a workable area of the cutting board becomes narrower if the holes and the grooves are positioned near to a center of the cutting board in order to avoid such a problem that the holes and the grooves may be hidden in the width of steps of the sink if the steps of the sink on which the cutting board is placed is wide.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-open Publication No. 02-283338    [Patent document 2] The Japanese Patent Laying-open Publication No. 03-162809